Everything Has Changed
by SassySaviorSwag
Summary: This is a series of Swan Queen one shots. Each one is based on a different Taylor Swift song. They will go with the timeline of the show as if Swan Queen was canon. Some will be fluffy, some will be sexy and some will be angsty. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for now, but might be M in later chapters.
1. Everything Has Changed

This chapter is based on Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

I hope you all enjoy it! And special shout out to my awesome beta WitchyLove14!

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!

* * *

_**All I knew this morning when I woke is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**_

Emma woke up and took in her surrounds. She wasn't in her Boston apartment. That's when everything came screeching back to her.

Henry. Storybrooke. The wolf. Regina.

She couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. Her beautiful smile, her gorgeous eyes, it was all Emma could think about. She'd be lying if she hadn't thought of staying just to get to know the brunette.

_**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now.**_

Regina was stirring her morning coffee trying to focus on her newspaper. Henry had got on the bus about 20 minutes ago. Her mind kept wandering back to Henry's birth mother.

She DID NOT want her here.

That's what she told herself. She already had a hard time gaining Henry's affection; she didn't need Emma here messing with his heart. Yes, she was glad Emma Swan left town. But her mind couldn't help but wonder back to the blonde's beautiful green eyes locked with hers, and her bright smile beaming up at her. When she handed her a drink last night she was close enough to see that Emma had freckles on her nose and cheeks.

_It was cute. _Regina thought, but quickly shook the thought from her head.

Yes, she hated Emma on principle. That's what she told herself, though her heart sang a different tune.

_**Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed.**_

_Regina_. Emma thought from her bed in the jail cell. _Such a beautiful name._

Emma couldn't help but think how Regina quickly gathered Henry into her arms in worried adoration. _Must be nice to have someone love you like that_, Emma thought, _must be nice to have a home_.

That's when Graham came in giving her some bullshit story about her drunk driving. She defended herself by saying there was a wolf, and her just answered her with laughter.

That's when Regina walked in, distraught over Henry's second disappearance. She also didn't seem too happy about Emma still being in town. The blonde just brushed it off and offered her services to help find Henry. Regina agreed and Graham left Emma from her cell.

_**All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

As they exited the station Emma held the door open for Regina as a simple act of chivalry. Regina was taken aback by her act of kindness.

"Thank you Miss Swan." Regina said and walked ahead of her.

"You're welcome Madame Mayor." Emma returned and saw the small smile grace Regina's beautiful face. _Damn, she's so beautiful. If she were mine, I would make her smile all the time. _Emma thought and quickly brushed it off, reasoning that she just met this woman 8 hours ago.

_**And all my walls stood tall painted blue, but I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you.**_

As Emma followed Graham's car to Regina's house she couldn't stop thinking about Regina. Why was she being so abiding to this woman? Why did she want to help her and see her smile? Emma was a very guarded person, but for some reason she felt like Regina was conflicting with the walls she built up against her heart.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Emma thought. _I'm leaving as soon as we find Henry._

_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. **_

They pulled up to the mansion and they all proceeded up the walk way.

"Your house is even more beautiful now that I see it in the daylight." Emma said and smiled at Regina. Regina was completely speechless when she saw the smile Emma directed at her. It took her breath away and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

_Regina, stop it. These feelings are fleeting. Stop acting like a child._ Her mother's voice rang through her head as she quickly steeled her expression.

"Thank you Miss Swan." She said and they entered the house.

They went through Henry's email and Emma came across the credit card receipt of the place that tracked her down. They quickly went to the school to talk to Henry's teacher.

_**Cause all I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed. All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

Emma held the door of the school open for Regina to enter and Regina huffed.

_She needs to stop doing that. Damn butterflies._

They went into the classroom and talked to the school teacher. Emma thought she seemed like a lovely woman, but obviously Regina didn't feel the same. Her bad mood towards the teacher seemed to rub off onto Emma, as Regina left she angrily told Emma to have a safe trip back to Boston. Emma talked to the teacher, Mary Margaret, and she decided that she liked her. She told her to check Henry's castle and gave her the directions.

Emma found the young boy inside his castle. They argued about Regina's love for Henry. Despite everything, Emma definitely believed that Regina loved Henry. She dropped him back off at the Mayor's house.

Obviously the mayor was still in a bad mood from earlier. She threatened Emma and told her to leave town. Of course, Emma being the rebel she was, decided to take Henry up on his offer and stay for a week instead. It was partly because she wanted to get to know Henry, but mostly she wanted to see how this woman ticked. Emma Swan was deeply intrigued by Regina Mills.

_**All I know is we said hello. So dust off your highest hopes. All I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed. All I know is a new found grace. All my days, I'll know your face.**_

After her stressful day Regina went to her study and sat down with a glass of her apple cider.

_Thank god she's gone._ Regina thought, but she knew her head was betraying her heart. She was attracted to the blonde and wouldn't forget her any time soon. But love was fleeting in Regina's life and she didn't have time for a fling, if that's what the blonde wanted, her heart couldn't take it.

But those green eyes wouldn't stop haunting her even after she lay in her bed that night.

_Dammit_. Regina whispered to the darkness.

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

* * *

I'm really hoping to get chapter 2 up ASAP! Stay excellent!


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift

Emma is a bit of a player. Couple of months later, Emma lives with Mary Margaret and is Sheriff.

Love to my beta as always. And keep reviewing.

* * *

_**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me.**_

Regina was fuming. Emma was blatantly flirting with that stupid new waitress at Granny's. Just because she couldn't have Emma, doesn't mean anyone else should.

_And why can't you have Emma?_ The voice in her head asked.

It was simple; Regina didn't like to lose. After the many shouting matches and threats between the two, it was obvious the sexual tension was getting to both women. But Regina didn't want to be the first to cave.

_**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back, without me, without me, without me.**_

Emma really didn't want to be talking to this dimwitted waitress.

_Why not? _Emma's mind asked. _Because she's not Regina._ It answered.

Emma had almost given up hope on being with Regina. She was completely infatuated with the Mayor but after their numerous shouting matched Emma figured that Regina truly did hate her.

So Emma decided to drown her sorrows in the two things that always worked for her, sex and exercise. And this sexy waitress was biting at the bait, so why not. Her chances with Regina seemed slim to none.

So she thought.

_**And she's long gone, when she's next to me, and I realize the blame is on me. Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**_

As Regina glared from her corner booth she saw Emma write something on the ditzy girl's hand and the girl giggled.

_Does Emma really have no idea the affect she has on me? _Regina thought and angrily clanked her silverware.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh in those arguments._ Regina thought and looked at the blonde smile down at the table. _God dammit, I wish that smile was directed at me. _Regina thought.

_**Flew me to places I'd never been, til you put me down. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**_

Emma looked over into the corner booth and saw Regina staring at her, infuriated.

So Emma did the only thing she could think of doing. She waved at the Mayor. This made the Mayor roll her eyes and continue to seeth at Emma.

Emma turned her glance from her. She honestly had no idea what was going on in the Mayor's pretty little head. So she decided to find out.

Regina was ready to scream at Emma's audacity.

_How dare she wave at me after throwing herself at that floozy?_ Regina mentally screamed.

_Because she doesn't know how you feel!_ Her voice of reason piped up.

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry. Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why, you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.**_

Emma sat down across from Regina. "Hey did I do something bad?" Emma asked.

"I haven't taken Henry when you didn't approve it. I've done all my paper work. The crime rate is down. I really thought we were on a good page right now Regina." Emma said and looked up at her with those damn green eyes.

"You have done nothing wrong Sheriff. Please go about your business." Regina said with a bite in her tone.

"Okay if you say so. It just looked like you were mentally trying to make me spontaneously combust back there and I thought I would check it out." Emma said and laughed.

"I see nothing funny with your player ways." Regina said and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Wait what?" Emma asked.

_**And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.  
And now I see, now I see, now I see. He was long gone when he met me, and I realize the joke is on me.**_

Regina figured that Emma had gotten bored with pursuing her and now was moving onto the next woman in her path.

"Regina what are you talking about." Emma asked in shock.

"I'm talking about the disgusting display I witnessed between you and Miss Bryan over there." Regina said. "I just hope you don't exhibit those behaviors in front of my son."

"Regina I don't know why my personal life is any of your concern." Emma said.

"No you wouldn't would you?" Regina said and stormed out of the diner.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been, til you put me down. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**_

Emma quickly followed Regina out of the diner and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Tell me what is going on with you please? I don't know what's wrong." Emma pleaded with her.

_Damn that pout._ Regina thought.

"You just hop from woman to woman and don't see the effects on the people around you." Regina said.

"Who are they effecting Regina?" Emma said, finally catching on and inching closer.

Regina bowed her head.

_**When the saddest fear comes creeping in, that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now.**_

Emma put her hand under Regina's chin lifting it up so they could lock eyes.

"Who Regina?" Emma asked again.

Regina looked at her with hurt in her eyes, "You know who Emma."

Regina grabbed Emma's face and pulled her into a lip searing kiss.

Emma quickly responded and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, placing her hands on the small of her back. Regina licked Emma's bottom lip begging for permission and Emma obliged. The two women battled for dominance in front of Granny's diner. Regina's hands flew to Emma's hair and she ran her hands through it once and then brought them back to her scalp. Then she gave her a good tug and broke the kiss.

She whispered against Emma's lips, "You better go and wipe that phone number off that bitch's hand because you are mine now." She said and gave a predatory growl before diving back into Emma's pink lips.

After the need for air became apparent they pulled apart and Emma said.

"So does that mean I get to take you on a date now?"

"Pick me up at 6 tomorrow Sheriff." Regina said and pecked her lips one more time and walked off towards her office building.

"Don't be late." She called over her shoulder. Emma sighed a breath of relief and turned around to go back into the diner and call off her date for tonight.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble.**_


	3. Today Was a Fairytale

Today Was a Fairytale- Taylor Swift

Emma and Regina's first date.

* * *

_**Today was a fairytale, you were the prince. I used to be a damsel in distress. You took me by the hand, and you picked me up a six. Today was a fairytale. **_

Regina was finishing up putting on her soft cranberry colored lipstick. Emma would be here any moment for their first date. The butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering in her stomach when she thought about the blonde. All she could think about last night was their kiss in front of Granny's.

_She's a good kisser._ Regina thought. _I could definitely get used to kissing her often._

Regina fluffed her hair one more time in front of her mirror._ I don't like it today. Looks like a mess. _She thought and grumbled. She heard a knock on the door at promptly six o'clock. _Good she's on time._

She opened it to the beaming face of Emma Swan.

_**Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress. You wore a dark gray t-shirt. You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess. Today was a fairytale.**_

"Hey gorgeous." Emma said, standing there in her simple dark gray t-shirt and jean shorts. She also had on a pair of dark brown gladiator sandals that matched her belt. Regina thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey." Regina said and took Emma's extended hand and closed her front door.

"Your dress is beautiful. You look amazing in brighter colors Regina." Emma said and Regina blushed. Regina was wearing a sky blue halter dress that complimented her naturally olive skin.

"Well you told me casual, and it's been so warm lately I thought it would be nice." Regina said. "And I thought you would like it." She added quickly.

Emma smiled and pulled her to her so that she could wrap her arm around Regina's shoulders.

"I love it." Emma said and smiled, making Regina' knees go weak.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way, today was a fairytale.**_

The walk to Granny's was filled with laughter, light flirting and Emma stealing kisses from Regina's waiting lips. Regina felt like she could do this forever with Emma. Just being with Emma comforted her. Emma was a like a calming rock amidst the storm of Regina's past life. She could honestly see herself falling for Emma, and it was only their first date.

They walked up to Granny's and Regina felt a bit defeated.

"Our super special first date is at Granny's? I'm not impressed Sheriff." Regina huffed.

Emma laughed at her. "It's not at Granny's, but we do need to go inside. Come on." Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand.

They got inside and Regina saw the questioning looks of the patrons. Emma just strolled right past them, not caring what they thought.

She walked up to the counter and was greeted by Ruby with a huge picnic basket.

"Thanks Rubes" Emma said and took the basket from her grasp.

_**Today was a fairytale. You've got a smile that takes me to another planet. Every move you make, everything you say is right. Today was a fairytale.**_

Regina looked at Emma surprised. Emma's face just lite up into the most beautiful smile Regina had ever seen. If she wasn't sitting on a bar stool she would have fell over.

"We're going on a picnic." Emma said and extended her arm for Regina. "My lady."

Regina giggled and took her arm and they walked out of the diner.

It took them about 10 minutes to walk to the shoreline, but the night was so beautiful they couldn't help but walk.

When they got there Emma opened the basket and pulled out a dark green blanket and laid it down for them to eat on. She then pulled out two containers from Granny's and opened them up to reveal Regina's favorite sandwich.

"You got my favorite sandwich?" Regina asked as she sat down on the blanket.

"Correction: I made your favorite sandwich. I knew what it was but I didn't know how to make it so Ruby helped me. I made everything at the diner this morning and since this massive basket wouldn't fit in my fridge I left it there." Emma said and gave Regina a wine glass and filled both of them with red wine.

Emma looked at Regina and she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, you hate it don't you? I'm sorry I thought this would be better than the typical first date at like a really fancy restaurant. I'm sorry Regina, I'll pack everything up and take you home. This was a dumb idea. You're an idiot Emma." Before Emma could finish Regina pulled her face to hers in a sweet kiss.

_**Today was a fairytale. All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer. Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face. Today was a fairytale.**_

When she pulled back she saw the dazed look in Emma's face.

"I love it." Regina said and stroked Emma's cheek.

"Really?" Emma asked and smiled as she leaned into Regina's touch.

"No one has ever done something this thoughtful for me." Regina said. "You're amazing Emma."

"I'm glad you like it." Emma said and they started their meal.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around, I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest. Did you feel it? I can't put this down. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me.**_

They ate their meals with laughter and childhood memories. Somehow they ended up with Regina's back pressed against a tree, Emma's head in her lap. She was running her hands through Emma's hair as Emma told her about one of her foster families.

As Emma rambled on and laughed at her own jokes Regina couldn't contain herself and leaned down and captured her lips, mid-sentence.

Emma pulled back, "So I guess you didn't like my story." She whispered against Regina's lips and chuckled.

"I liked your story, but I would rather be doing this." Regina said as Emma sat up, so they could be face to face.

"Me too. Enough talking." Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek and kissed her again. Regina opened her mouth for Emma's insistent tongue, but not before biting her bottom lip. Emma ran her hands down Regina's arms and she shivered.

Emma pulled back. "Are you cold? Do you want my sweater? I brought one just in case?" Emma said and turned to the basket, pulling out a brown cardigan.

Regina giggled. "No I'm not cold Emma." She said and smirked at Emma.

"Oh" Emma said and laughed at herself.

Regina thought embarrassed Emma was so adorable. She crawled onto the Sheriff's lap and straddled her thighs.

"You're thoughtfulness is adorable." Regina said and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"Only the best for you." Emma said and pulled Regina closer when she put her hands on the small of her back.

"You're too good to me." Regina said and captured Emma's lips again. It didn't take long for Regina's hands to get tangled in Emma's mane of curls.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way, today was a fairytale.**_

Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's thighs, inching her dress up higher and higher. When she got too close to her core, Regina grabbed Emma's hand.

"What's wrong?" Emma said confused.

"Dear there is nothing I would love more than for you to ravish me right now, but I don't think out in the open would be the best place." Regina said.

"Yea you're right." Emma said defeated.

"But I have a beautiful bed back at my house." Regina said and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds good to me!" Emma said.

Regina gasped as Emma cupped her upper thighs and stood up with Regina firmly in her arms.

"Are you going to carry me the whole way home like this dear?" Regina said through laughter.

"I will if you want me to." Emma said and kissed her.

"I would love that, but who would carry the basket?" Regina said.

Emma crinkled her nose in fake contemplation, which made Regina laugh and she kissed it.

"I guess you're right." Emma said and put Regina back down on the ground.

Regina turned to pick up their picnic when Emma spun her around and gave her another passionate kiss.

They pulled apart and Emma's smile was so bright, Regina thought she was staring at the sun.

They cleaned up their picnic and put everything back into Emma's basket, and walked back to the mansion hand in hand.

_**It must have been the way, today was a fairytale.**_

* * *

Keep reviewing peeps! It is the life blood of my story! And shout out to my beta! love you girl!_**  
**_


	4. Treacherous

Treacherous- Taylor Swift

Valentine's in Storybrooke.

* * *

_**Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch. Out of focus eye to eye, til the gravity's too much. And I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands. And I'd be smart to walk away but your quicksand.**_

Emma walked out of Moe's flower shop with a dozen orchids in her hands. She knew they were Regina's favorite. It was Valentine's Day in Storybrooke.

Emma walked confidently towards the mayor's mansion; petrified but sure of her decision.

She thought back to two nights ago.

_Emma and Regina were curled up on the couch in Regina's living room. They had just finished watching Pitch Perfect because Emma loved it and wanted Regina to see it. Henry was sleeping over a friend's house so the women had the house to themselves._

_Regina was comfortably situated in Emma's lap as they exchanged lazy kisses. Their hands were locked and placed on Regina's thighs._

_Regina pulled back slightly and asked, "What are we doing for Valentine's Day?"_

_Emma had never had a valentine before. "I've never had one so I have no idea what to even do." _

_Regina smiled at her. "Then I'll just have to plan the best Valentine's Day surprises for you."_

"_You really don't have to. Valentine's Day is a dumb holiday and even though I have never had the experience I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything." Emma said._

"_Don't be like that. I want to do something nice for my girlfriend." Regina said._

_**This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. And I like it.**_

_Emma tensed at Regina calling her her girlfriend. She looked away from Regina's face and shifted uncomfortably under her weight. The last person to call Emma girlfriend was Neal, and he abandoned her. Just like everyone else in her life. No one ever stuck around long enough for Emma's affections. Regina's words struck a chord deep in Emma, and it scared her._

"_Em what's wrong?" Regina said, feeling Emma's uncomfortable behavior._

"_It's nothing. I just don't feel good all of a sudden." Emma said and moved Regina off her lap._

"_Did I do something wrong? Emma, talk to me." Regina pleaded._

_Emma started pacing. "I don't want to talk."_

"_Emma talk to me! I'm your girlfriend." Regina said._

_Emma flinched. "There's that word again."_

"_What?" Regina asked._

"_Girlfriend."_

_**I can't decide if it's a choice, getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay. And all we are is skin and bone, trained to get along. Forever going with the flow, but your friction.**_

"_What am I to you then Emma?" Regina asked, obviously pissed now._

"_I don't know." Emma said and ran her hands through her hair._

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Regina asked and finally stood up and crossed her arms, livid._

"_I don't know Regina." Emma said and looked down at the floor._

"_Get out." Regina said sternly. _

"_What?" Emma asked._

"_Don't come back here until you figure it out Emma. Because I have been through too much shit to have you play with heart." Regina said._

"_Regina, I would never-" Emma was cut off before she could finish._

"_Please leave." Regina said._

_**This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. And I like it.**_

Emma continued her walk down the street. _How could I be so stupid? Of course I want her to be my girlfriend. _Emma thought and she turned the corner onto Mifflin street.

_I'm scared to death, but I know Regina is the one. _Emma thought as the mansion came into her sight.

_**Two headlights shine through the sleepless night. And I will get you, get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind. And I just think you should, think you should know, that nothing safe is worth the drive and I will follow you home.**_

Emma knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

Regina opened the door dressed in a simply forest green dress and black heels.

"Yes Sheriff?" Regina asked, still visibly upset from the other night.

"Regina can I explain myself?" Emma said and looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes Regina had ever seen.

"I suppose." Regina said and ushered her into the house. Emma followed Regina into the living room and Regina took her place on the couch, in the same spot she was two nights ago.

"These are for you." Emma said and handed the flowers to her.

"Thank you." Regina said and took them from Emma's hands.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Emma started.

"Now I'm not the best with words but please bear with me as I try." Regina nodded.

"So I haven't ever had stability in my life. Bouncing from foster family to foster family didn't help with the feeling of abandonment I've had all my life. Most of the time they used me for a meal ticket and when I got older they used me for other things." When Emma said this she looked down at the ground. Regina knew she was holding back tears. She wanted to embrace Emma, but she knew Emma wanted to finish her speech. Emma looked back up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "Then I got out of the system and I met Neal. He made me feel wanted and loved, and then when it was suitable for him he abandoned me too. So what I'm saying Regina is that no one has ever stuck around long enough to let me love them in return. You're the first person in my entire life that I feel actually cares for me. I've never had that, and it scared me. Everyone who ever claimed to care for me abandoned me. So when you called me your girlfriend the other night I didn't know what to do. You and Henry are the best things to ever happen to me, and if I lost that, I don't think I could handle the pain. So I'm here to tell you, I'm all in. I want to be with you and I'm sorry I freaked." Emma finished.

_**This hope is treacherous. This daydream is dangerous. This hope is treacherous. I like it.**_

Regina was floored by Emma's confession. Now she understood why Emma acted the way she did the other night; she was scared of losing her.

She walked up to the blonde with tears in her eyes and pulled her into her arms. Emma broke down and cried into Regina's shoulder.

"You won't lose me Emma. I'm here for you." Regina said and stroked the blonde's hair.

Emma looked at her with a teary smile. "I've never felt anything for anyone as strong as I feel for you."

"I know. Me too." Regina said.

"I'm scared." Emma whispered.

"Me too." Regina said.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek and brought her in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was soft and reassuring. The women were exploring each other; no one fighting for dominance.

_**Two headlights shine through the sleepless night, and I will get, get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind and I just think you should, think you should know, that nothing safe is worth the drive and I will follow you home.**_

When they pulled apart Regina picked up her flowers from the couch. "Thank you for these, they're beautiful." She smiled before she leaned down to smell them. "How did you know they were my favorites?"

Emma smiled. "I listen when my girlfriend talks."

"Ahh so I am your girlfriend now?" Regina said with a smirk.

"Yes, and I am yours." Emma said and pulled Regina against her.

"Well then do you want to see what I had planned for my girlfriend on Valentine's Day?" Regina purred against Emma's lips.

"Oh yes. What is it?" Emma asked like a kid in a candy store.

"Let's just say I spent $300 on lingerie." Regina said and sauntered off towards the stairs.

"Coming?" Regina asked and extended her hand from the foot of the stairs.

"I think I already did." Emma said and ran over to Regina.

"You're atrocious." Regina said and led her up the stairs, laughing.

"I know, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Emma said.

"Dear, I intend to have you every way I want tonight." Regina said and floored Emma again.

_This woman is going to kill me._ Emma thought. _But it will be the sweetest way to die._

_**This slope is treacherous. I like it.**_

* * *

Keep reviewing! Keep following! And stay excellent!


End file.
